blinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Controls
Space Controls are what the Tom Tom Gang use. Usually they are little spheres that are thrown. Space Controls were introduced in Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space. List of Space Controls Decoy Decoys are robots that look exactly like the player's character and only walk in one direction. Guard Sweepers will chase this decoy instead of the player. Banana These Bananas are from another dimension. They are very useful in the first part of the game, when the player only has a slingshot. They are thrown two at once. Any guard sweeper that walks by them slips and knocks himself out. Any leftover bananas that were thrown can be retrieved and re-used. In versus mode, other players who are playing as the tom tom gang can also slip on a banana. Hypercloak The player will put on a cloak that bends space, making him/her nearly invisible. They will not be detected by Guard Sweepers. However, the player cannot double jump or use weapons, and if the player moves too fast Guard Sweepers can spot them. Time Grenade It is a grenade that Pauses time for ten seconds. Usage of this is the only way to defeat Time Barrier monsters and Time Barrier Guard Sweepers. The time grenade is like one of the time sweepers time controls. (pause). Freeze Grenade These only appear during the Time-Oil Well stage and some challenges. Freeze Grenades are used for stopping the flow of lava temporarily. Space Bubble Throw it and it creates a sphere that traps anything inside it. The thrower and his/her teammates can move freely through it, though foes become trapped inside if they enter. The effects wear off after a minute or so. Void Trap When thrown, it makes an invisible hole. When enemies walk into it, it "swallows" them and traps them in another dimension. Extremely useful on passing Guard Sweepers in which the player cannot be caught and/or do not have any weapons or ammo on you. Quantum Snare When thrown, Tom Toms pop out of this dimensional portal and holds on to the Guard Sweeper's legs, making them unable to move. The effects only last a minute or so. Subspace Dive The player will dive into an 'airless void', with a scope sticking out above them so that they can see where they are moving in a first-person perspective. The diver is unaffected by Time Controls and impervious to attacks. However, they have a set amount of oxygen and if the diver runs out before they resurface, they will take damage and be forced back up. Black Hole If thrown, it will rip open a black hole, sucking the life out of enemies within range. Great for using on a number of Guard Sweepers in the same place, however, ineffective on Time Monsters, and unreliable on tougher enemies. Like the banana, the black hole can also be used on players who are playing as the tom tom gang in versus mode. Warp Tunnel This control allows the player to 'teleport' from one place to another. The player must throw a tunnel to where they would like to go, then pressing X within 10 seconds of throwing to go to where the tunnel landed. This is a great way to transport treasure with the player to another place otherwise inaccessible with the treasure on their back. Category:Gameplay